Wired Hearts
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Zane and Pixal are joined in holy (and robotic) matrimony after Zane proposes to her. After the wedding, Pixal announces that she would like to have a child. After much thought, Zane agrees. And thus: Max Julien is born. Takes place after episode 34...and I mean like right after. Summary sucks (as always). Rated T (as always).
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place right after and I mean RIGHT AFTER episode 34**

**There is an 87% chance that this is gonna be bad because I'm bad at romance fics, in fact this is my first one**

* * *

Pixal's green eyes lit up as the robotic arms of the Borg factory finished assembling the mechanical body that stood before her. It looked just like Zane: strong figure, spiky blonde hair, even the sparkling ice eyes. She ran over to the body excitedly, gently putting her hands on its shoulders. the sound of Zane's voice startled yet soothed her at the same time

"I took the liberty of creating my new body. I tried my very best not to...add anything Pixal, can you take that body and somehow connect it to the tower's system? I cannot escape by myself."

She nodded

"Of course."

She grabbed the empty body and picked it up, which was quite the difficult task. It weighed more than her. She turned around and placed it on her back, locking arms with it. Then she began to move with a great struggle. Zane voice came again

"Perhaps you should get Cole to do this instead-"

"No!"

Pixal snapped at him. Zane, who didn't have the face to show it, was shocked at the sudden attitude from the always calm Pixal

"But Pixal, you-"

"-are responsible for getting your body up those out of this room and up to the top floor. I will not allow someone else to do this."

"If you insist, but at least let me help."

Zane activated the conveyer belt to move her forward, the robotic arms watching her leave the factory. She waved to them

"Thank you all."

The arms waved back, then powered down. And Pixal started the heavy journey to the 100th floor. Heaving the body to the elevator, taking a break every couple feet. She wondered why Zane made his new body so heavy. Or was it always like that? She didn't think so because the ninja could lift him with ease. Then again, they did have more physical training than her. Maybe it was time for her to get an upgrade or something.

She finally made it to the elevator. She set the body down and pressed the '100' button. And the elevator shot up into the sky. Pixal looked out the glass side of the elevator. The funeral was still going on, the ninja were gathered together in front of the 'Titanium Ninja' statue. Zane's voice came again

"They mourn me now, but wait until they discover that I am alive! They will be ecstatic!"

Pixal didn't answer, instead her gaze moved from the window to the empty body on the floor. Zane's voice grew quiet

"Pixal? It everything okay?"

She shook her head slowly

"No...everything's not okay."

She looked up at the screen where Zane was looking at her from

"But it will be very soon."

Zane digitally smiled

"You, my dear, have reached your destination."

The elevator doors opened to reveal Mr. Borg's office. Pixal quickly grabbed the robot body and dragged it out of the elevator. As she did, she spoke between breathes

"Zane, how do we put you into this body?"

"It's simple. I will position myself in the Digiverse and you set the body in the chair so that I may enter it."

Pixal nodded and she dragged the body across the floor. It mas making a horrible screeching sound as it slid across the metal floor. She lifted the body with great difficulty and barely made it as she set it in the chair. She then activated the control panel and folded out the chair head to secure the body. She looked at the ceiling

"Zane, are you prepared for this?"

"I am as prepared as I'll ever be...on the count of three...one."

"Two."

"...Three."

Pixal turned the chair on and opened the portal to the Digiverse for Zane. The body started shaking, growing more violent by the second. Terrified, Pixal took cover over by Borg's desk. The only thing she could see was a blue light that was growing brighter and brighter.

Then, it happened.

The whole room glowed with a blue light, the whole room shaking. Then...the light suddenly faded. Pixal, who was under Borg's desk with her eyes and ears covered, emerged from her hiding spot and peeked over the desk. The robot body was still sitting there like nothing had happened. Pixal called out to it

"Zane? Zane, did it work?"

No answer. The body was motionless, with no sign of life. Pixal lowered her head, knowing that it didn't work. She walked over to the body and looked at it one more time. Still no sign of Zane being in there. She sighed and her hands dropped to her sides. She spoke softly

"I knew that it was too good to be true...I am sorry Zane."

"D-d...don't be..."

Pixal looked at the ceiling

"But you will never be able to manifest your self into a physical being. You will be stuck in the Digiverse."

"Pixal...my eyes are down here."

"What are you..."

Her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head towards the robot body. The eyes were opened...and they were sparkling like ice. Pixal's eyes filled with tears as she jumped into Zane's arms

"Zane! It worked! It really worked!"

"I knew that it would...uh, can you help me get up?"

"Of course."

Pixal took Zane's hand and helped him out of the Digi-Chair. He was a little unsteady at first, but he maintained balance after a few moments. Pixal looked like a kid who just got a puppy for their birthday. The two droids looked into each other's eyes, ice blue meeting lime green. Zane smiled

"Pixal...I-"

Both of them had the crap scared out of them as the elevator door was kicked opened. Cole jumped in the room and started looking around the room

"Alright, what's going on h-ZANE! OH MY GOD!"

the other four ninja's head popped out of the elevator and spotted Zane as well. Jay's eyes went wide

"ZANE! HE'S ALIVE!"

The five rushed into the room and dog piled the nindroid, separating him from Pixal. Cyrus rolled into the room, who looked equally shocked

"Zane? But how? You were destroyed when you defeated the Golden Master!"

Zane dug himself out of the pile of ninja and cleared his throat

"you are correct, the golden weapons did destroy me. But they didn't destroy my mind, which was synced into the Borg Tower's systems. Since I had control of the tower, I built myself a new body and entered it via the Digiverse. It was a difficult task but thankfully..."

He looked at Pixal

"I...had some help."

The female droid smiled as Zane took her hands into his own. Jay put his head on Kai's shoulder

"Ahhh...our Zane is in love."

"Got off me."

"Okay."

Kai pushed Jay off of him. Cole put his hands in the air

"Well, what are we waiting for? Zane's alive! Let's party...with cake!"

The four ninja cheered for the idea, and they all looked at Zane. Lloyd waved his hand to follow

"Come on Zane, let's celebrate!"

Zane didn't respond to the party idea, in fact, it looked like he disproved of it. Kai gave a weird look

"Zane, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kai, it just that...I want to have a different kind of celebration."

"If it involves meditating I'm not in."

"No no no, it's not that...but...P-Pixal."

Pixal looked concerned at the rejection of a party, but she answered

"Yes?"

"...Words cannot express what feelings I have for you. And...it was selfish of me to sacrifice myself to the Golden Master without thinking about you."

"Selfish?!"

"Shut up Jay! Go on Zane."

"Thank you Lloyd. As I was saying, I should have thought about how you felt about what I did. I would have died without letting you know how much I love you. And, as I see it...there's only one way I can do that at this point...Pixal,"

He got down on one knee

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

**...Once again, first romance fic (excluding "What's Real?")**

**Make sure to leave a review while you pick up your complementary toaster!****.**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pixal, will you marry me?"

Everyone in the room gasped and took a step back at the sudden big question. Pixal covered her mouth as happy tears ran down her face. She jumped up and down excitedly

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!

She threw herself into Zane's arms, who caught her and they shared a kiss. The ninja stared at them, proud that their Nindroid has just taken the next step in life.

...

...

Jay threw his hand in the air

"Best man!"

Kai was about to raise his hand until he realized that Jay already did

"Damn it!"

"Hahaha! Save it for me and Nya's wedding!"

Cole mumbled

"More like _me _and Nya's wedding..."

"What did you just say?! What the hell did you just say?!"

"Uh uh nothing! Nothing uh...uh yay! Zane's getting married! Y-y-yaaay...yaaay..."

**-Later that night, on the Bounty-**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Zane's getting married!"

Nya squealed with happiness as she hugged Cole excitedly. Jay tapped her shoulder

"Hey, I'm over here!"

"Oh, hi Jay."

Cole gave Jay a smug look as he hugged Nya back. Jay's face turned as red as Kai's suit. But it turned back to normal when Nya broke out of Cole's arms and grabbed Pixal's hands.

"We have so much planning to do! We need to make the guest list, order the cake, choose the-"

"Actually Nya, me and Zane would like a...small wedding."

Nya looked like she saw a baby dragon get kicked across the room. Zane looked at her

"We do not want a big wedding. In fact, we would like to have it here, on the Bounty."

Lloyd nodded in understanding

"Ohhh, you want a Howard and Bernadette from The Big Bang Theory wedding."

"Yes Lloyd, thank you for describing it like that."

"You are very welcome!"

Kai rolled his eyes at the green ninja. Nya removed her hands from Pixal's and they fell to her sides. She _really _wanted to decorate a wedding. It was one of her lifelong dreams. Pixal thought about it

"You know...there is still some decorating that needs to be done. There's the layout fabric design, we still need a cake, the music choices...and wedding dress shopping."

"Eeeeeeh!"

Nya grabbed Pixal's arm and took her out of the room, rambling about decorations and what dresses would look cute on her. The five ninja stared at the doorway, with their heads slightly tilted. Kai threw his hands up in the air

"And so it begins!"

Cole looked back and forth between his friend's faces

"So...what do we do?"

Jay slammed his hand on the table and stood up

"We leave the ship, hit the town, and show our newly engaged Nindroid a good time!"

The ninja cheered for the idea and looked excited...but no one got up out of their seat. They just sat there with awkward faces. Kai shrugged

"Or...we could order pizza and watch Frozen on DVD."

After a few moments of silence, everyone nodded and got out of their seats. Cole grabbed the phone and pointed around

"Alright as always, one with just cheese, one with olives, and the Meat Lover's pizza?"

Lloyd nodded

"Yeah that sounds right. Oh wait, our pizza place has a new cookie pizza!"

"Oh hell yeah, we're gettin' one of those!"

Jay put his arm around Zane's shoulder

"My friend, enjoy nights like these. Cause when you have a girl in your life, god knows that you have less free time."

"You might not have to worry about that anymore!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP COLE!"

* * *

**The next three chapters are as followed**

**Chapter 3: Dress Shopping**

**Chapter 4: Bachelor Party**

**Chapter 5: WEDDING!**

**I made this little chapter just to get into the wedding stuff...and stuff**

**Eight reviews for the first chapter, _DAMN_**

**At this rate, this will become the new Nindroid Apcalypse (because it got the same amount of reviews for its first chapter)**

**BTW: I decided to keep this story on THIS account**

**BTW 2: CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY "Call Me Tech"! It's on my other account (Sword of Robotics). I posted that story and I have NO REVIEWS for it**

**Make sure to leave a review while you pick up your complementary toaster!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days after Zane proposed, Nya took Pixal to the Ninjago City Dress Shop to find her a wedding dress. Misako had decided to tag along as well since Garmadon was taking Zane tuxedo shopping with Wu and the other boys. When they got to the dress store entrance, a couple of young girls were asking if they were getting a wedding dress for Nya and Jay's wedding. As cute as the question was, it wasn't one that Nya wanted to hear.

The three girls entered the shop, where they were greeted by a middle aged woman

"Hello ladies, and what will be looking for today?"

Nya answered before Pixal or Misako could

"A wedding dress!"

"Ohh, did Cole finally propose?"

"No no, my friend here-wait did you just say Cole?"

Misako pushed Nya away towards the wedding dress section

"We're just going to have Pixal here try some dresses on. Come on Pixal."

As the female droid followed, she said to the shopkeeper

"Cole is actually Nya's perfect match. So it is likely that-"

"GIRL, DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

**-Several rage filled minutes later-**

Pixal was changing into one of her dress choices as Nya and Misako sat around waiting for her to finish. Nya looked up at Misako

"So, was your marriage this exciting?"

"Not exactly. Garmadon was so difficult the whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"He wanted to have the wedding in the underworld!"

"Whoa, talk about darkness."

"Actually it wasn't a bad idea. I hear the skeletons make great party guests. But when his father rejected the idea, he wasn't happy. So he hired a decorator and we had the wedding in a room filled with black streamers, table clothes, chairs, and the room was lit with an ultraviolet light."

"Sounds dark."

"It was, I tripped three times on my way up to the alter."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Misako brought up a question she's been meaning to ask

"So, how's your boy problem? Have you decided?"

"Well, I guess so. After weighing the pros and cons of both boys. Jay is funny, energetic, kind, and full of life. But he's clumsy and not exactly the brightest guy. And Cole is bold, strong, brave, and kind. but he;s so full of himself and he does have a bit of a temper."

"So, which one had his pros over his cons?"

"I...I chose-"

Pixal stepped out of the dressing room. She was wearing a purple dress with a white ribbon and bow tied around her waist. At the bottom there was a cut in the dress so it was easier to walk in (like in Elsa's dress). And it was complete with a silk laced veil that hung off a (fake) emerald encrusted white hair band. Nya jumped out of her seat and hugged Pixal

"Oh my god you look beautiful! Misako look at her! Isn't she beautiful?"

Misako nodded and got out of her seat

"She does indeed. It's perfect for you Pixal."

Pixal smiled and looked at herself in the mirror

"Wow...I do not recognize myself. I feel beautiful."

Nya raised her hand and walked over to the shopkeeper

"Oh shopkeep! We shall take it! We shall freaking take it! Shut up and take our money!"

* * *

"Is everyone ready?"

Zane called out from behind the door. Kai nodded

"We are! Cole, drum roll please!"

Cole pulled out a snare drum and started doing a drum roll

"I am so glad we went to Guitar Center before we came here!"

Zane opened the door and came strolling out wearing a completely white tuxedo. The only thing that wasn't white were the small blue snowflakes that were on his bowtie. Jay covered his face

"MY EYES! They can't handle the awesomeness!"

Lloyd got onto the ground and started bowing to Zane

"We are not worthy of the tux's presence!"

Wu and Garmadon shook their heads at the ninja's...personalities. The Garmadon walked up to Zane and placed a hand on his shoulder

"You look great lad. Pixal will love it."

"More like she'll love the face that the tux belongs to."

"Silence yourself Jay."

"Aw okay."

Zane looked around, looking confused

"Okay, we have my proper clothing. What do we do now?"

After a few moments of silence, the four ninja raised their arms in the air

"BACHELOR PARTY!"

* * *

**I think I'm going to have too much fun writing next chapter**

**Also, who else loves Elsa's dress? If it came in purple, I would yell SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!**

**And, by the way, I am a ColexNya shipper *Huddled in a corner* DON'T KILL ME! WE'RE ENTITLED TO OUR OPINIONS!**

**I was nice to all y'all Jaya fans. I made Nya to be Anna and Jay to be Kristoff in my Ninjago-Frozen parody!**

**Make sure to leave a review while picking up you complementary toasters (no shoving cactuses or ninja into them)**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
